


love & other traumas

by orphan_account



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Dissociation, Drabble, Gen, POV Second Person, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 18:37:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20086894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: buffy's alive. and the light shines through.





	love & other traumas

**Author's Note:**

> hey, friends!
> 
> there is brief, non-explicit mention of suicidal ideation. please take care of yourselves. <33
> 
> ,,, i don't know what this is. but enjoy it!

she asks if this is hell and you say _no buffy no_ but you don’t know if you mean it because she’s your _sister_ and she’s been _dead_ all of the summer but she’s here now and if she dies again you’ll die with her. but then there is her arms and safety, her arms, they’re safety, their safety, and you touch a cloth to her skin and it says_ clean clean clean_ but what you hear is_ alive_. buffy’s alive. and the light shines through. it’s all you know. it’s all that matters.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading this real short,,, whatever this is!! <333
> 
> come shout at me on tumblr @starlightswait!


End file.
